


Happy Family

by Teakany



Series: Just a Little kinky. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GCl, Lifestyle BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, adult Bfing, little play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: One shot (Possibly more as I have some ideas) of the Gillian/Ivan/Alfred relationship in Sugar and cayenne.All parties are over 18. it is roleplay and consensual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



> I wanted to do at least one closer look at these three and their day to day kind of life and hierarchy. 
> 
> This is for goat! I started writing it ages ago... and then.. well.. ^^; I've been struggling with some things and I wanted to buckle down and finish it because! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

Ivan was turned on his side, snuggling under the warm blankets of the king sized bed. He could feel the fur of his stuffed bear down by his legs, abandoned in favour of holding tightly to Daddy’s arm in front of him. He hummed nuzzled against the blond’s shoulder, closing his sleepy eyes again. 

A tiny shift in his body weight brought the arms that wound around his middle in tighter and he hummed happily. Mommy was behind him, holding him close. She would have gotten in the night before when they were fast asleep. He smiled contented knowing he could never be safer than this… He didn’t ever wanna move.

“Vanya?” Came Alfred’s voice, a gentle hand brushing at his hair. “Daddy has to get up and start breakfast bud. Can you let go?” 

Ivan frowned, his grip turning from easy and relaxed to a vice grip with a stubborn “nuh-uh” Snuggling in closer. 

“Come on sweetie… Don’t you want waffles? I’ll use the animal iron~” He tempted. 

… Ivan did like little elephant and bunny shaped waffles… “Will they have raspberries?” He asked quietly, peeking up the first time at the messy blond hair and sparkly blue eyes,

Alfred smiled “Do you want them too?” He asked tilting his head, chuckling at Ivan’s smile and excited nod. The switch looked at him fondly, leaning over to kiss his hair, “Snuggle with Mommy and I’ll come get you both when breakfast is ready” 

“Oka-ahhhh-ay daddy” Ivan yawned, letting go and wiggling his head back to snuggle against Gillian, slipping back to sleep. 

It was a while later when he felt little kisses on him. He started to wake with a giggle, wiggling away “noooo~” He whined, 

“I think it’s working ma’am” 

“Mmmm~” Gillian hummed near his ear, planting another one, “I think you’re right” 

“I bet I know what would really work~” Alfred said with a mischievous tone. Ivan had barely registered what was going on when-

Pffffftt! 

He laughed louder, waking up as Alfred had wiggling under the blankets and found his tummy to blow raspberries on. 

“Daddy! Ahaha! Stop~!” He whined, wiggling as Gillian watched, from beside the bed, shaking her head

“But you said you wanted raspberries with breakfast Vanya! I’m just fulfilling your order!” He teased, Ivan snorting as he giggled more. 

“Okay boys, time to get up.” Gillian said after another moment of tickle play. 

“Yes Ma’am!” came Alfred’s happy reply as his head popped out of the sheets

“Okay Mommy” Ivan said with a still slightly sleepy smile. 

Soon Ivan and Gillian were sat at the table, Alfred sliding their plates in front of them. “Here we go~” He said chipperly. “Coffee Ma’am?” He asked, moving back over to the pot, hand hovering, ready to get anything else. 

“Yes” Gillian said with a smile. “And milk for Ivan please.” 

Ivan looked between daddy and mommy quickly, “Can I have chocolate milk please?” 

Alfred opened his mouth with a smile but Gillian cut in “No.” 

Ivan frowned and Gillian shook her head with a smile “I know Daddy put chocolate chips and raspberries in your waffles Ivan. That’s enough sugar this early” 

Alfred chuckled as he placed Gillian’s coffee down, leaning over to kiss her head “She’s right Eevee” he said ruffling the little’s hair at the pout. The look was soon gone as he started eating, the milk actually a nice break to the sweet. 

“What are the plans for today?” Alfred asked as he moved towards the top drawer in the filing cabinet that sat in the dining room instead of sitting. 

“Well,” Gillian said as she swallowed a bite of her breakfast, “It’s shopping day tomorrow… We don’t have plans with my brother… there’s no work until tonight… I guess other than your chores, we’re looking at a lazy day” she offered. 

Alfred smiled and nodded, appearing behind Ivan with a brush from the cabinet, getting to work on tidying the large mans hair. It didn’t take long, but Ivan smiled the whole way through, happy for the gentle fingers of his caregiver against his head. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Ivan asked between bites and Gillian hummed. 

“Do you want a little movie, or a big movie?” She asked with a head tilt, taking a moment to nod to Alfred, signalling he was done with Ivan’s hair. 

As the two discussed little movie options, the blond finally sat down. But not at the table. He parked a chair behind Gillian’s chair, sitting to get a better reach as he carefully ran the brush through it. 

“Remember Alfred, every knot you pull…” She said gently, reminding him subtly it was a lash for each one, before suggesting Tangled with a chuckle for their movie.. 

“Of course Ma’am, haven’t hit one this week have I?” He said with a smile, looking as if he were truly enjoying his task. 

“True,” She said tilting her head backwards with a smile “You’ve been good.” 

Alfred beamed, leaning forward to take the kiss she offered. Happily returning to working the hair untangled again. 

Ivan finally agreed on brave, smiling into his meal of he observed his “parents” He felt so lucky to have people like them in his life. He’d been so scared, not sure that they would both like him. He wasn’t exactly the typical image of a little… on top of that he had worried thinking Alfred, as Gillian’s house sub, would make it some sort of contest, but he’d been happily wrong. 

Alfred was amazing as a Daddy. He read the best stories, got in tickle fights, made good food, and… he could be strict. Especially if Gillian was at work or out. The blond switch hid that dominant side well, but when it came out…

Gillian was also a good Mommy though! Bath times and making sure he was always taken care of and paid attention to. She juggled them both, and the little family worked well. 

“Okay” Gillian said preparing herself to stand, Alfred stopping his brushing and pushing his chair back out of the way, “I’m going to go get dressed and lay out your clothes boys” She said with an easy smile. “Come in when you’re done and the kitchen is clean.” 

“Yes Ma’am”  
“Yes Mama” 

The house moved into the familiar morning ritual, Ivan even helping with the dishes before they went and got dressed. Ivan in a pair of shorts and a sunflower covered shirt, Alfred, still in his cock cage, stripped out of his pj pants, added an apron and some shoes and the day went on as planned. 

A movie with Mommy, and cooking lunch with Daddy, there was even a story time with all three of them in the early afternoon. Then two hit. “Eevee. Do you want your colouring book, or the tablet?” Gillian asked, standing up, Alfred watching as she moved, Ivan pulled into his lap on the floor, the little cuddled against his Daddy. 

Ivan hummed, curling under Alfred’s chin. “Can I watch today?” He asked, batting his eyes. 

Gillian turned and looked at him while she considered, “Do you promise to be quiet and stay out of the way?” She asked. 

“I promise Mama” 

“If you don’t, I’ll have to put you over the bench…” She cautioned. 

Ivan shook his head hard, Alfred barely pulling back in time to avoid being thwacked “I won’t be bad, cross my heart!” He said with a smile. 

“Then I guess you can watch. But we aren’t doing anything overly ambitious. It is a lazy day” She warned as she stood up. “I’m too tired for suspension…” Ivan nodded again, moving to stand up and take the hand Gillian offered. 

“Alfred, Go get ready. We’ll be down in a moment” 

“Yes Ma’am!” Alfred said with the biggest smile yet, saluting as he darted towards the basement door. It was a small basement, but plenty big enough for what they needed. 

Alfred had darted down the stairs, pulling off his shoes and almost face planting into the cross on the wall as he did. Quickly he regained composure, slipping down onto the mat on his knees.

legs spread, back straight, hands on knees, ready! He thought excitedly, until he heard the door and jumped, head down! He thought in a panic, quickly looking at the floor. 

“You can give Daddy one kiss before you go sit on the couch okay?” Gillian said lovingly,

“Okay Mama” came the cheerful answer as rainbow glad socks came into Alfred’s field of vision. 

“Give our little boy a kiss Alfred” Gillian said calmly, Alfred looked up with a smile at Ivan obediently, the little smiling wider at him and bending over to kiss Alfred gently on the lips, 

In Alfred’s current mood however, it turned a little hungry… He’d been locked up for a week already. But he knew if he had any hope of anything today…

Ivan gave a slight whine as he pulled away, but quickly retreated to his couch, stuffy held close. Alfred looked for a moment, then dropped his eyes again. 

“Good” Gillian said absently as she opened the cupboard. “If you’re both good, maybe I’ll let Daddy fuck you. Would you like that Vanya?” Gillian said as if she was offering to take him for icecream. 

“Okay Mommy” He said, obviously pleased at the thought. 

Alfred was just waiting… for what he wasn’t sure, all he knew if he was waiting. 

He knew when it came though, a black material tying around his eyes. 

“Ma’am?” He asked, a little tense. 

“I know. I just need to take away your eyes for a little while” She purred. 

“Yes Ma’am” He said quietly. He wasn’t a fan of blindfolds. They were on his safe list though, so he would endure. 

“Stand” She said sternly, Alfred listening right away, but moving carefully to his feet so as not to fall back down. He walked, bare feet padding on the ground as he was lead somewhere. If he was concentrating, he would have been able to guess… but it was more fun to just be a toy and be surprised. 

One after the other Alfred felt his wrist being shackled, then with the sound of the rope being pulled, they were raised above his head until they pulled a little. 

“Colour?” Gillian asked quickly as Alfred grunted at the stretch of an extra pull. 

“Green” he replied sheepishly, embarrassed by her asking. You don’t safe word one time and you get treated like a noob for a whole month! Honestly… 

The hum was a pleased one and it resonated through his bones, his skin prickling with interest and heat as her nails dragged around his torso, the click of her shoes as she circled him echoing in the silence. 

If he weren’t in this state, He’d praise Ivan for staying so quiet. 

The nails that had been biting in one second, were gone the next. He bit back a indignant whine, dancing his feet a little to readjust instead. 

“Which one Vanya?” Gillian’s voice carried from his left side, calling his attention. 

“The blue one Mama” Ivan answered cheerfully, a lot closer than he’d anticipated. 

“Good choice, Isn’t he a good boy Alfred?” Gillian cooed, Alfred giving a dopey smile,

“He’s a very good boy” He agreed, smiling even further at the happy sound that Ivan made in response. 

“Well then, Daddy will have to be very good so Ivan gets his reward tonight won’t he?” Gillian teased, Alfred barely making a nose as he felt clamps on his nipples, the cold chain hanging and hitting his diaphragm.

“Please please please be good Daddy~” Ivan whined, and Alfred could imagine him wiggling impatiently. 

“I promise I’ll do my be- Ack!” Alfred squeaked in surprise as something was very suddenly pressing against and into his ass. She was almost too good at estimating the location… It was cold and wet and his eyes went wide behind the blindfold as it click in his mind… the blue one.. And then it began to buzz and Alfred began to squirm. 

“There we go~” Gillian sing songed. 

Alfred groaned in discomfort as his member uselessly tried to harden in the cage. He wasn’t sure whether he was more frustrated about the plug being in there.. Or about the fact that if he could just shift it slightly… 

His eyes went wide again as he heard a click. No.. oh god no. He could feel the cage shifting and- “Alfred, You’re not allowed to cum” 

Alfred whined, panting picking up in panic as the cage was slipped off. Damnit! He looked up, closing his eyes despite the blackness and worked on breathing. Ignore it… ignore what’s happening. Be somewhere else and god don’t cum! Don’t- 

“Ah! Fu-nday” He saved, knowing Ivan was there. The sting on his thigh had startled him, but it would be worse if he swore in front of Ivan. 

He could hear the grin in Gillian’s voice “You’re right. It is a fun day” there was another stinging smack on his chest and he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore how much he loved the feeling. The way it made him clench around the vibrating item in him, the way the pain shot straight to his crotch. 

More swats followed and he let out sobbing whines for each. He was just adjusting to it, panting and thinking his way through when the chain connecting his nipples was yanked and he cried out, trying to cross his legs as his member throbbed

He could hear Gillian’s chuckle near his ear, breath hot against his neck as his head tilted out of habit and he moaned. “Don’t you just look pathetic?” Gillian cooed, her hand brushing down along his hip, is pelvis jutting forwards, causing him to stumble for balance. Panting in panic and want. 

“P-please?” He asked, head foggy. 

“Please what?” Gillian asked sounding amused,

“Please let me-” 

“Oh dear… you haven’t forgotten about Vanya have you?” There was a soft whine and Alfred’s face went slack. He’d gotten distracted… 

“...I-” He started then cut off as the blindfold was suddenly fluttering off. He reacted to the harsh light, squeezing his eyes shut, but opened them as soon as Gillian grabbed his chin, directing his sight to the little on the couch. 

Ivan was there, red faced and sad looking… half naked and humping his teddy. Alfred groaned in want. 

“Now,” Gillian said, obviously pleased “What did you want to ask me?” 

Alfred shook his head, “Nothing Ma’am. Changed my mind.” 

There was a smile and a kiss to his cheek. “What a good boy” She purred. 

Alfred hummed and shifted a little, happy at the praise. Though his face choked into horror as he felt a hand wrap around him. “How much do you want him Al?” She whispered, Alfred gritting his teeth. “Enough to resist?” 

“Really want him~” He whined. 

“What if I said… you could have a week out of the cage if you cum now, but you’re not allowed to touch him?” Gillian teased. A week… a week out of the cage. Able to touch himself and get off freely… but, He looked at Ivan again, and closed his eyes. 

“No thank you ma’am” He said working hard to keep breathing steady. He was let go just as he thought he was going to lose it, and he went a little slack with relief. 

“Good boy” Gillian said again, Alfred opening his eyes to see her smiling face. She leaned up, catching his mouth and kissing sweetly. She moved away a second later behind him and flipped the switch off in Alfred’s ass, allowing him to breath.  
“Ivan,” She said gently, Alfred’s arms slowly starting to lower “Go up to the bed and wait like a good boy.” She said with a smile. “You’re Daddy’s prize, you don’t want to keep him waiting.” 

Ivan’s eye’s lit up and he nodded vigorously and climbed the stairs quickly, Alfred licking his lips as he watched, Gillian easing his joints. “You’re all good?” She checked, referring to his body. 

Alfred, though struggling with his intense lust, turned to Gillian with a grin “Prefect” He said brightly. 

“Just like your performance then.” she murmured, kissing him as his hands came unlocked. He leaned into it with a moan, but she pulled away “upstairs, take the clothes Ivan left behind and tell him off for it. I’ll be up soon” She promised with a smirk, then laughed as Alfred gave a quick yes ma’am and practically flew up the stairs. 

Oh her boys…. 

She put the toys back, taking the cage and plug with her for washing. She’d let them have some fun before joining in, They earned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short! but i wanted to explore a quiet moment with this particular topic XD 
> 
> (It's unbeta'd and i didn't edit it as thoroughly as i should have, but here it is ^^;)

Alfred smiled and laughed “Hey! Watch it!” He brought his hands up to guard his face to the splashing as Ivan crashed his boat into the water. “You’re the one getting a bath, eevee, not me!” He chuckled returning to rinsing off the others freshly scrubbed back. 

“But they’re at war!” Ivan insisted, two boats chasing one another around in the water 

“Oh? And who’s winning?” Alfred asked, playing along as he leaned on the bath edge, sat right down on the bath mat. 

“The red one!” Ivan answered cheerfully. 

“You sure?” Alfred asked with a smile, “looks like the blue one’s getting a head pretty well” 

“Nope!” Ivan said before making a loud crashing sound. Colliding the boats together, the blue one being forced to the bottom. 

“Are you getting clean in there?” Came the question from the door, Gillian smiling at the pair from her leaning spot. 

“Yup! I’m all clean mama!” Ivan replied, the blue boat popping up as he let go. 

“Good, time to get out then” She said with a nod, Alfred standing to get the towel. 

“Five more minutes?” Ivan whined, clinging to the side of the tub with large eyes. 

Gillian looked at her watch “I have to get to work in ninety minutes Vanya… we won’t have time for your snack if you don’t-” 

She was cut off by the sound of water being displaced. The large man standing in the tub suddenly “I’m ready to get out!” He declared and Gillian laughed. “Alright, I’ll be in the living room.” She said with a gentle smile before leaving. 

Alfred worked quickly to dry Ivan off and get him into his bunny pajama’s. The blonde plastering a hand over his mouth to muffle laughter as Ivan hopped excitedly to the living room just like a bunny, ears flopping wildly at the movement. 

Ivan made it to the living room with a wide smile, panting slightly at the effort. Gillian was sitting in the big rocking chair. It had been built for two people specifically, and it was one of Ivan’s top five favourite places. 

Gillian was fond of it too, which she showed by spreading her arms and smiling lovingly. “Come here sweetie” She cooed. Ivan bit his lip happily and shuffled his way over and oriented himself into the chair in a familiar position. He was laid across her lap, head cradled in the crook of her arm “Hello my little prince” She cooed, tapping the end of his nose. “Did you have a good bath getting daddy all wet?” She asked with a grin, eyebrow raised. Ivan giggled and nodded. Wiggling a little. 

“Was I fast enough Mama?” He asked with a hopeful smile. 

She chuckled gently and bend forward, kissing his forehead “Yup.” She reach up to her shoulder slipping her shirt and bra strap down. “Is my sweet baby hungry?” She cooed, watching as Ivan watched her practiced motions. 

“Uh-huh…” he murmured, a slight blush across his cheeks. He wiggled a little to angle himself as Gillian pulled her clothing out of the way, exposing her swollen breast. 

“Go ahead then Vanya” She said gently, shifting to guild his mouth to her nipple, humming happily as he latched on. 

Ivan hummed with a quiet, happy whine, suckling and flooding his mouth with sweet warm liquid. He gulped greedily, eyes easing closed as he felt fingers in his hair, the chair starting to rock gently. 

“That’s a good boy.” She cooed softly, watching with a sweet expression. She only broke her gaze when the telltale creak of a floor board signaled Alfred coming into the living room. He offered her his own half smile and sat on the couch near them, arms folded over and watching them,

“You’re good at this” He said quietly, not watching to startle Ivan, who seemed to have calmed right down, gulps rhythmic. 

Gillian tilted her head and raised an eyebrow “What? I mean, it’s not really that hard, they’re there for a reason…” She said “getting them started up was a pain, but-” 

Alfred chuckled “not exactly what I meant, but it is impressive in it’s own way, giving it literally your all” He said with a grin and a nod. “I mean all over. I don’t know how you handle it all” He said, reaching out to stroke Ivan’s hair. “You know how to take care of us. Just, ya know… we appreciate it.”. 

Gillian blinked for a moment as Alfred pushed off the arm rest of the couch, closing in and kissing her cheek. She smiled and chuckled “Thanks Alfred” She said and smirked “If anyone could handle it, it’d be the awesome me” She winked “but, you both help in your own ways-” she cut off and looked down

Ivan unlatched, looking up sheepishly, milk still on his lips that he quickly licked away. Alfred smiled “Full or do you want the other side?” He asked knowingly 

Ivan blushed a little. He’d drained the first side… but he wasn’t done. He looked back up “Can I have some more mama?” He asked quietly. 

“Yup,” She replied. Stopping the rocking and letting him up, shifting so he could lay the other way. She tucked one side back and and exposed the other for him, gasping slightly as Ivan nipped. “Hey” She scolded lightly, the twinkle in the little’s eyes giving away that it wasn’t an accident 

“Love you~” He murmured, mouth still full. She guessed he was feeling a little ignored during their quiet time. She rolled her eyes and stroked his hair again,

“Love you too Vanya” She answered, dipping down to kiss his hair, He hummed, pleased and closed his eyes, returning to his activities. 

Gillian spared a glance over at Alfred, smiling she grabbed his hand, holding it and enjoying the closeness of the moment in her little family


End file.
